Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. In particular, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
Recently, functions of a mobile terminal tend to be diversified. For instance, the diversified functions include a function of data and audio communication, a function of photographing and video-making through a camera, a function of audio recording, a function of music file play through a speaker system, a function of outputting an image or video to a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal is further equipped with an electronic game play function or performs a multimedia player function. Particularly, a recent mobile terminal is able to receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Meanwhile, a user generally possesses various kinds of cards. For instance, a user may possess a credit card for payments, a debit card, a cash withdrawal card for cash withdrawal, a key-card for opening a door lock, a card for a transportation means, a ticket for entry into a specific place, and the like. When a user carries a number of cards, it may cause inconvenience to the user and raise the possibility of loss. Thus, the demand for a technology of using a plurality of card informations loaded on a terminal is increasingly rising.